


Monotony

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e05 Radio Silence, Romance, Train Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Spoilers for 6x05, radio silence. Someone new comes to the train station, someone familar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> This is sort of similar to my story Taken but it's a different story and a slightly different premise.

 

It was the same thing over and over again- only no one else but him seemed to realize it. The only two people who seemed to be able to break out of this spell were gone. Hopefully, Peter was alive...if only for Malia's sake. Peter may not be a good person, well no, actually he was a terrible person but he knew that he cared for his daughter in his own twisted way. But his leaving did mean that there was no one to talk to, no one that wasn't still convinced that they were waiting for a train that would never come.

It was really starting to grate on him. The same thing over and over. The waiting in silence, only broken by the terror of the ghost riders coming and bringing their new victims to the party.

Stiles' head jolted up as he heard the telltale sound of the ghost riders coming back and scrambled up from the bench and followed everyone as they ran away. Once he got to a safe distance he looked to see who had been brought this heart stopped when he saw the familiar strawberry blond hair.

"No," he whispered but he was frozen in place with shock and fear. The ropes disappeared and the ghost riders took off again to go get more victims but he only had eyes for the person in front of him. The person was getting up from the ground and searching for something. His legs started forward before he even thought about it and then her eyes locked onto his.

"Lydia?" he breathed, he could hardly believe it. He wasn't sure that he was ever going to see her again, or Scott or any of the others. She nodded and smiled softly at him. The shock of seeing her there ebbed slightly and he managed to get the question out that was bubbling inside him.

" What happened? What are you doing here?" She was supposed to be safe on the other side with her family and the others. He found himself loosely gripping her shoulders to make sure she was real even if he wondered how bad things were on the other side if Lydia was here. Lydia's eyes briefly scanned the train station before settling back on him.

" We all saw it- the ghost riders. They were coming after us but they wanted Liam in particular. They were going to shoot him, but I…" she paused and grabbed his arm, maybe he was checking to make sure he was real too? "I pushed him out of the way and got shot instead."

'Why would you do that?" Stiles managed to get out. It wasn't like he hated Liam or wanted him there instead. Although, there was a small part of him that had never forgiven Liam for trying to kill his best friend, for the most part he was able to keep that small part under control. But he mostly just wanted to know why Lydia would send herself here of all places. She moved a few inches closer to him and he found himself momentarily distracted by it, before he focused back on the conversation.

"I wasn't really thinking, I just sort of reacted but I think I know why I did it." He was slightly taken aback by the look in her eyes, the intense look in those orbs. She moved even closer to him, and Stiles frowned because he wasn't sure what was going on.

"It's because it took me more than two years to figure out that I loved you and I've only done this once." She grabbed his lower shoulders keeping him in place briefly and she kissed him. They only broke apart when breathing became an issue but they stayed wrapped in each other arms. He smoothed back her hair and he said.

"But everyone will forget you," he said softly.

"Not everyone," she said putting her hand in his smiling.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
